jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ralux/Archiv
Archivierung. |- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Zusammenfassung right|260px Guten Tag , mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit mehrere Bearbeitungen gemacht hast, ohne eine Zusammenfassung zu hinterlassen. Ein sinnvoller Kommentar in der Zusammenfassung erleichtert es anderen Autoren zu überprüfen, ob eine Änderung sinnvoll ist oder nicht. Darum möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft häufiger von dieser Funktion Gebrauch zu machen. Die Zusammenfassung befindet sich über den Schaltflächen „Vorschau“ und „Seite speichern“. Es sei noch darauf hingewiesen, dass man in den Einstellungen unter Bearbeiten → Bearbeitungspunkt den Punkt „Warnen, sofern beim Speichern die Zusammenfassung fehlt“ aktivieren kann. } Ich danke dir für dein Verständnis. Robonino (Komlink) 13:19, 13. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Weil ich das in letzter Zeit schon öfters bemerkt habe, äußere ich mich an dieser Stelle einfach mal dazu: Wenn ein Benutzer, wie Ralux zum Beispiel, nur Diskussionsseiten bearbeitet, dann muss nicht wirklich eine Zusammenfassung angegeben werden, da es sich dabei eben immer um Diskussionsbeiträge handelt. Ist ja schließlich auch eine Diskussionsseite. ;-) MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 13:22, 13. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Stimmt schon. Aber ich dachte, wenn es schon mal im Vorraus gesagt ist, dann kann ein Benutzer wie Ralux gleich von Anfang an diese Möglichkeit nutzten. Ist dann schon um einiges vorteilhafter, finde ich. Nichts für ungut. Robonino (Komlink) 13:31, 13. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::: Ich weiss gerade nicht, ob ich lachen oder weinen soll. Aber danke! --Ralux (Diskussion) 13:38, 13. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::: Lach lieber, weinen ist so traurig ;). Aber Spaß beiseite, ich denke, du weißt, was ich sagen will. Robonino (Komlink) 13:55, 13. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hallo nochmal Ralux, ich wollt dich nochmal darauf aufmerksam machen, dass du bei den Zusammenfassungen nicht jede einzelne Bearbeitung angeben musst, sprich, schreiben musst, dass du ein Wort korrigiert, ein anderes umformuliert und wieder ein anderes rausgenommen hast. Es reicht ein kurzes Wort wie korriegiert, ergänzt oder ähnliches, dann ist es nicht so umständlich. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 18:37, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Das passt doch schon so wie es ist ^^ Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 18:43, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich meine nur, dass es nicht nötig ist, solch eine Zusammenfassung zu machen: Umformuliert (geschaffen->erzielt). Ich möchte es Ralux nur einfacher machen. Robonino (Komlink) 18:47, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ein Keks Hallo Ralux, ich wollte nur anmerken, dass deine sinnvollen Korrekturen sehr gewürdigt werden. Viel Spaß noch und Viele Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 18:43, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Zur kleinen Auseinandersetzung Hallo Ralux, ich glaube, wir sind uns nicht so ganz einig, wie wir unsere jeweiligen Worte auffassen sollen. Ich schlage hiermit einen "Waffenstillstand" vor. Was ich noch abschließend zu dieser kleinen Auseinandersetzung sagen möchte, ich will keinen Streit, jedoch sehe ich weiterhin nicht den Grund, meine Wortwahl zu ändern, denn zu viel Unsinn ist nicht beleidigend, jedoch auch nicht optimal formuliert, dass gebe ich durchaus zu. Auch das ich mit Sperrungsforderungen um mich geworfen habe, war wohl ein wenig überhastet. Aber selbstgerecht entspricht nicht unbedingt dem, was ich beabsichtigt habe und dass sollte erkennbar gewesen sein, hoffe ich zumindest. Und wenn du mir einen Tipp geben willst, wie etwa die Jediquette als Lektüre empfehlen, dann mach das bitte auf meiner Disku, aber nicht irgendwo. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du dir das hier durchlesen würdest und antworten tätest. Gruß (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Robonino5001 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 15:45, 19. Dez. 2013) :Hallo Robonino! :Mir ging es hauptsächlich um die nicht optimale Formulierung. Da leuchten bei mir im Hintergrund die Alarmlämpchen rot auf, wenn ich so unsachliche Formulierungen lese. Mein Anliegen war es lediglich, darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass man es besser formulieren hätte können. Wir alle waren mal Anfänger, und wir alle haben Fehler gemacht. Deswegen braucht man sowas ja nicht als Unsinn bezeichnen. Ich wollte Dich aber keinesfalls durch den Kakao ziehen, das war nicht meine Absicht. :Auf Deiner Diskussionsseite habe ich es nur deshalb nicht geschrieben, weil ich einen Diskussionsbeitrag darunter einen Kommentar von Hjhunter gelesen habe, worin er schrieb, dass Diskussionen dort fortgeführt werden, wo sie begonnen wurden. Auch wenn meine Kommentare nur gut gemeint war, so habe ich dies vielleicht nicht ausreichend vermitteln können, was ich bedauern würde. Falls Du noch Fragen hast, kannst Du mich jederzeit anschreiben. Für mich ist die Sache soweit erledigt. Freundliche Grüße! --Ralux (Diskussion) 15:10, 19. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Schön, wenn wir das klären konnten. Dann werde ich mich wohl mal aufs Ausschalten deiner Alarmlämpchen spezialisieren Datei:;-).gif, damit sowas nicht mehr vorkommt. Zu Hunters Kommentar, er meinte damit nur, dass Star Warser seine Antwort auf seiner Disku abgegeben hat, weshalb er ihn auf seine eigene umgeleitet hat. Dir noch einen schönen Nachmittag. Robonino (Komlink) 15:16, 19. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Keks Immer nur weiter so. 65px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 14:02, 20. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Benutzerseiten Hi Ralux, ich möchte dich nur darauf hinweisen, dass Benutzerseiten anderer Benutzer NICHT bearbeitet werden sollten, sei die Änderung noch so gut. Das hinzufügen der Kategorie bei RC ist zwar super, aber mache ihn bitte darauf in seiner Disku aufmerksam. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 19:06, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) : Ich mache ihn nicht darauf aufmerksam, weil es durch meine Bearbeitung schon erledigt ist. --Ralux (Diskussion) 19:24, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Du sollst ihn ja auch vor deiner Bearbeitung aufmerksam machen. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 19:26, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::: Ich vermeide gerne unnötige Diskussionen. --Ralux (Diskussion) 19:31, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::Das ist aber nicht unnötig. Wenn man die Benutzerseite eines anderen bearbeitet, muss man demjenigen vorher Bescheid sagen. Man kann die Benutzerseite mit einem Haus vergleichen, man will auch nicht das darauf rumgeschmiert wird, wenn die Schmiererei noch so schön ist. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 19:34, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::Bitte wo steht, dass man vorher Bescheid sagen muss? Gib mir einen entsprechenden Link, falls das tatsächlich eine Regel ist. (BTW: Mir ist übrigens aufgefallen, dass Du vorhin zweimal "in" statt "i'h'''n" geschrieben hast.) --Ralux (Diskussion) 19:37, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Ups, stimmt. Nein, das steht nirgends, aber das ist ein Akt der Höflichkeit und sollte eingehalten werden. :::::::Zur Kenntnis genommen.--Ralux (Diskussion) 19:42, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Danke.50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 19:43, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Lob Mit diesem Keks wollte ich dir für deine tatkräftige Mitarbeit in der JP danken. Mach weiter so! Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 15:11, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) PS: Deine eigenen Kekse sind echt gut ;) Robonino (Komlink) 15:11, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) : Vielen Dank! Ja, ich gestalte meine Kekse gerne künstlerisch individuell. Datei:;-).gif --Ralux (Diskussion) 18:33, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Dein diskussionsfreudiges Verhalten Hallo Ralux, zuerst einmal möchte ich anmerken, dass du mit deinen knapp 400 Edits tolle Arbeit in der Jedipedia geleistet hast, was niemand verleugnen kann. Ich möchte dich bitten, dir das Folgende nicht zu sehr zu Herzen zu nehmen, aber es dir gründlich durchzulesen und vielleicht in der nächsten Zeit zu berücksichtigen. Als kleinen Einstieg würde ich gerne einfach mal eine Zahl in den Raum werfen: '''15,25 %' Dies entspricht dem Teil deiner Bearbeitungen bei Benutzerdiskussionen und übersteigt somit deutlich dem Wert von mir oder z.B. Lord Dreist. Denk bitte auf keinen Fall, wir in der Jedipedia mögen keine Diskussionen und wollen nicht kritisiert werden - im Gegenteil: zielorientierte Diskussionen und Kritik sind etwas Schönes, das zur Verbesserung der sich ständig wandelnden Jedipedia beiträgt! Ich und bestimmt auch viele andere User haben gemerkt, dass du sehr diskussionsfreudig bist, auch Kleinigkeiten bei dir wichtig sind (wie hier, hier oder hier). Und noch einmal möchte ich betonen, dass das nichts Negatives ist. Allerdings haben sich einige User auch genervt, da du – als richtiger Kämpfer halt Datei:;-).gif - nicht nachgelassen hast, wie zum Beispiel hier. Dann stellt sich natürlich die Frage, inwiefern so eine „Haarspalterei“ noch sinnvoll ist. Hier ging es ja nicht mehr um die Verbesserung des Artikels, sondern mehr um die Wortwahl des Gegenübers. Ich bitte dich, generell und in Zukunft zu differenzieren zwischen zielorientierte Diskussion oder sinnlose Haarspalterei und wie in der Jediquette beschrieben zu versuchen, dich in andere Benutzer „hineinzuversetzen“, ob diese die Diskussion noch angebracht finden. Notfalls kann so was auch immer im Chat ausgetragen werden. Dies ist auch nicht nur explizit an dich gerichtet, sondern an alle User der Jedipedia! Einen schönen Abend noch, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:30, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC) UC Guten Tag Ralux, ich habe gesehen, dass du eine Änderung an dem Artikel Entführung von Kanzler Palpatine vorgenommen hast. Dagegen spricht nichts, doch das Problem ist, dass dieser Artikel unter meiner UC steht. Es gibt Benutzer, worunter auch ich zähle, die es nicht wirklich gut finden, wenn Änderungen an diesen Artikeln vorgenommen werden, seien sie auch noch so korrekt. Deshalb habe ich mich ehrlich gesagt ein wenig gewundert, dass du meine Rückänderung, die ich daraufhin vorgenommen habe, wieder rückgängig gemacht hast. Dabei hast du nach einer Begründung gefragt, doch diese habe ich bereits bei meiner Rückänderung geliefert. Insofern würde ich dich bitten, in Zukunft Änderungen bei UC-Artikeln, zumindest von mir, zu unterlassen, bis ich die Vorlage herausnehme. Damit würden wir uns weitere Auseinandersetzungen ersparen. Ich danke dir für dein Verständnis. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 19:26, 18. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :An Robonino!Danke für Deinen Diskussionsbeitrag. Mir ist aber noch immer nicht klar, worüber Du Dich eigentlich aufregst.Du meinst also, Du hättest die Antwort bei Deiner Rückänderung gegeben. Dort hattest Du geschrieben „''Seien auch die Änderungen korrekt, so ist eine UC-Vorlage nicht zur Deko da! Bitte beachtet das in Zukunft''“.Offensichtlich verweist Du damit also auf die UC-Vorlage. Dort wiederum steht unter anderem: „''Dieser Artikel wird momentan überarbeitet. Abgesehen von Kleinigkeiten (z.B. der Korrektur von Rechtschreib- oder Formatierungsfehlern) sollte die Bearbeitung des Artikels den unten genannten Benutzern überlassen werden.“. Mein Edit beinhaltete die Korrektur von drei Typos, und die Hinzufügung eines einzelnen Wortes - sowas fällt bei mir unter Kleinigkeiten. Daher halte ich diese Diskussion für entbehrlich. --Ralux (Diskussion) 20:37, 18. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::In dem Punkt muss ich Ralux zustimmen, Änderungen wie diese hier fallen nicht unter "Kleinigkeiten" Datei:;-).gif... Aber klärt das unter euch. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:47, 18. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::Auch ich gebe Ralux Recht, die Bearbeitungen betrafen tatsächlich nur Rechtschreibfehler und Ähnliches und fallen damit unter die in der Vorlage genannten "Kleinigkeiten". Diese Bearbeitung war auch bei einem UC regelkonform. Im Übrigen ist die UC-Vorlage hauptsächlich dazu da, um Bearbeitungskonflikte zu vermeiden, sie soll Bearbeitungen anderer Benutzer nicht unter allen Umständen verhindern. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:54, 18. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::@Ben und Fluss: Das ist ja alles richtig so, doch mein Anliegen ist es, zu zeigen, dass die Regeln der JP eher Richtlinien sind und es Benutzer gibt, die nicht mit jeder Richtlinie übereinstimmen und für sich noch das ein oder andere hinzufügen würden. So sehe ich eine UC-Vorlage als Hinweiß, dass ich diese Seite gerade ''bearbeite und nicht überarbeite und in sofern eigentlich nicht haben möchte, wenn hier Änderungen vorgenommen werden. Da reagiere ich, ehrlich gesagt, ein wenig allergisch ;). Dies alles richtet sich in keinster Weise gegen einen bestimmten Benutzer, in dem Falle gegen Ralux, sondern ich möchte meinen Standpunkt klar machen, dass es für einen Benutzer, nämlich mich, schön wäre, wenn man seine UC-Artikel bis zur Entfernung auf sich beruhen lassen würde. Bei anderen Benutzern ist das ja ok, wenn Kleinigkeiten verbessert werden, nur bei mir wäre ich dankbar, wenn das nicht passieren würde. Mag sein, dass das jetzt ein wenig kleinlich, egoistisch oder sonst wie erscheinen mag, aber ich hoffe, ein stückweit auch verständlich. Bestimmt gibt es noch andere Benutzer, die ähnlich denken, daher schlage ich an dieser Stelle mal eine erweiterte Vorlage vor, so ähnlich, wie sie Ben beim Artikel CT-5555 verwendet, nämlich eine solche, die nicht nur zeigt, dass der Artikel unter Bearbeitung steht, sondern, dass er ausschließlich von dem/den in der Vorlage gennannten Benutzer/n bearbeitet werden will. Ich hoffe auf dein/euer Verständnis. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 08:07, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::: Wenn Du ungestört an einem Artikel arbeiten möchtest, erstellst Du einfach eine Unterseite im Benutzernamensraum (z.B. Benutzer:Robonino5001/Entführung von Kanzler Palpatine). Dort kannst Du Dich austoben. Sobald Du mit der Seite fertig bist, verschiebst Du sie dann in den Artikelnamensraum (Entführung von Kanzler Palpatine). So einfach ist das. --Ralux (Diskussion) 09:38, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Du meinst also, ich soll bei jeder UC, die ich über einen Artikel verhänge, eine Extraseite auf meiner Benutzerseite erstellen? Das würde doch dann bald in die dutzend gehen. Und wie soll das bitteschön funktionieren, wenn dieser Artikel bereits existiert und ich ihn lediglich erweitern möchte? Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 09:56, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Den Artikel Entführung von Kanzler Palpatine hattest Du vor ein paar Tagen neu erstellt. Das hättest Du ebensogut auf einer Unterseite Deiner Benutzerseite machen können, um ganz allein und ungestört daran arbeiten zu können - darauf scheinst Du ja besonders viel Wert zu legen.Falls ein Artikel bereits existiert, kannst Du wie bisher ein UC setzen, um Bearbeitungskonflikte zu vermeiden. Du musst aber immer damit rechnen, dass auch andere Benutzer den Artikel (zumindest geringfügig) bearbeiten. Du kannst grundsätzlich niemandem verbieten, einen Artikel zu verbessern. Ob eine solche Verbesserung sofort erfolgt, oder erst nachdem Du die UC-Vorlage wieder aus dem Artikel herausgenommen hast, läuft dabei auf dasselbe hinaus. Eine Verbesserung die sofort erfolgt, und damit vorhanden ist, ist jedoch einer nicht vorhandenen Verbesserung vorzuziehen. Die UC-Vorlage soll Dich lediglich davor schützen, dass Du eine Arbeit "umsonst" bzw. "doppelt" machst (Bearbeitungskonflikt). Flusswelt hat das bereits erläutert. --Ralux (Diskussion) 11:15, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Bei neu erstellten Artikeln wäre das ja kein Problem, nur bei bereits vorhandenen Artikeln ist es etwas schwierig. Wie du so schön sagtest, ja, ich lege großen Wert auf eine ungestörte Arbeit. Natürlich kann ich niemandem verbieten, einen Artikel zu bearbeiten, dies ist ein öffentliches Projekt. Trotzdem sehe ich es als eine Form des Anstands, dass wenn jemand darum bittet, einen Artikel allein bearbeiten zu dürfen, dass man dem auch stattgibt und seine etwas eigenwillige Art akzeptiert und keine lange Diskussion daraus zu macht. Wenn dem nicht so sein sollte, so werde ich erst einen Vorschlag unterbreiten, eine neue Vorlage zu entwerfen, und sollte dies nicht gewünscht sein, so werde ich bei neu erstellten Artikeln deinen Rat befolgen und bei bereits vorhandenen Artikeln trotzdem die UC einsetzten und weiterhin auf das Verständnis anderer hoffen, wenn ich einen kleinen Satz hinzufüge, in dem ich bitte, mir die Bearbeitung zu überlassen. Wenn du dich nicht gezwungen siehst, meiner Bitte nachzukommen, so ist das dein gutes Recht, jedoch wäre es schön, wenn du es trotzdem tun tätest. Ich denke, die Diskussion ist hiermit beendet. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 11:27, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Die ungestörte Mitarbeit aller Benutzer am gemeinsamen Wiki hat immer Priorität über Deine eigene ungestörte Arbeit an einem einzelnen Artikel. Es wäre also schön, wenn Du von mir nicht erwarten würdest, der von Dir genannten Bitte nachzukommen. --Ralux (Diskussion) 11:59, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Wie du meinst. Gut, danke, dass du dich an dieser Diskussion beteiligt hast. Ich werde deinen Rat beherzigen, trotzdem sehe ich mein Recht, einen Artikel auch eine zeitlang allein bearbeiten zu dürfen. Aber gut, du hast recht, das Wohl der anderen Benutzer geht vermutlich vor, wobei ich keien Regel kenne, die verbietet, einen Artikel allein bearbeiten zu dürfen. Wenn du mir sie zeigen kannst, nehme ich alles wieder zurück und wir können uns wieder friedlich die Hand geben. Ansonstenhat wohl jeder seine eigene Meinung zu dem Thema, und ich respektiere deine, doch ich denke, es wäre nicht zu viel verlangt, auch meine zu respektieren. Also, danke dir für deine Antworten! Schönen Tag noch. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 12:12, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Dankeschön Ich war zwar die letzten fünf Monate nicht da, aber in den letzten Tagen habe ich deine Beiträge verfolgt und konnte sehen, dass du dich einsetzt ein besseres Jedipedia zu schaffen. Das muss vorallem auf Diskussionen geschehen und nicht, wie so viele meinen, bei sturer Artikelarbeit. Deshalb möchte ich dir gerne danken. LG -- Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 14:49, 1. Apr. 2014 (UTC) "Aprilscherz" Hi Ralux, erstmal wollte ich sagen, dass ich das ausgesprochen dämlich finde, jemanden den Benutzernamen zu klauen. Ich war in letzter Zeit nicht ehr im Chat, deshalb kann ich nicht feststellen, was derjenige damit gemacht hat. Zweitens möchte ich dir noch sagen, dass vor einiger Zeit schon einmal jemand den Chatnamen "Rallux", wohl gemerkt mit doppeltem L, genutzt hat, wer das wirklich war, ist mir nicht bekannt. Jedoch hielt sich derjenige im Hintergrund und hat meines Wissens nichts schlimmes getan. Nichts destoweniger sollte man sowas einfach bleiben lassen. Damit wollte ich einfach nur sagen, dass ich deine Bemerkung auf deiner BS zur Kenntnis genommen habe und deinen Ärger darüber verstehe. Viele Grüße Akt'tar (Komlink) 14:10, 9. Apr. 2014 (UTC) „Steinkopfkeks“ 100px|right Hey Ralux, ich möchte dir zu deiner super Idee zu „Steinkopfkeks“ gratulieren. Datei:--).gif Das ist wirklich ne lustige Idee. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 15:51, 14. Apr. 2014 (UTC) : Ja, danke! Datei:Emoticon laughing.png Bei der Gelegenheit möchte ich mich bei Dir gleich mal für das Hochladen des Bildes bedanken, sonst hätte ich diesen Steinkopf-Keks ja gar nicht "backen" können. Datei:Emoticon wink.png Ralux (Diskussion) 08:15, 15. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Vorschläge Warum hast du meine Änderung rückgängig gemacht? Das war auch ein Teil von Dreists Vorschlag, er hatte sowohl Pro-, als auch Kontrastimmen, und daher muss er auch zur Wahl gestellt werden! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 10:26, 24. Apr. 2014 (UTC) : Hallo Ben Braden! : Du meinst vermutlich diese Änderung. Zunächst möchte ich sagen, dass ich mir die Diskussion sehr genau durchgelesen hatte. Der Vorschlag mit den Unterseiten war sehr umstritten: zwei waren dafür (Lord Dreist und Du), und drei Jedi-Meister sowie meine Wenigkeit standen dem Vorschlag ablehnend gegenüber. Da weder Du noch Lord Dreist nach der Kritik weiterdiskutiert habt, war der Vorschlag mit den Unterseiten leider zu verwerfen. Alles was von dem Vorschlag verwendbar war, sind eben jene drei Einzelpunkte, die derzeit zur Abstimmung stehen. :Deine Änderung habe ich aber auch deshalb rückgängig gemacht, weil Du in eine bereits eingeleitete Abstimmung einfach diesen neuen Unterpunkt "untergemischt" hast. Das entsprach nicht dem vorgegebenen Ablauf. :PS: Wegen Deinem Kontra, wir können das Inhaltsverzeichnis auch außerhalb des "Kastens" einfügen, damit der Kasten nicht so auseinandergezogen wird. Dann wäre das Inhaltsverzeichnis ganz am Anfang, und der Kasten darunter, siehe hier. Vielleicht überlegst Du es Dir ja nochmal. Datei:;-).gifRalux (Diskussion) 15:46, 24. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du mir dieses Zitat ("Das entsprach nicht dem vorgegebenen Ablauf.") anhand den Richtlinien nachweisen würdest. Und wenn du die Abstimmung einleitest und diesen Abschnitt vergessen hast, dann muss es ja jemand anderes machen. Die anderen Vorschläge sind offensichtlich auch nicht entsprechend weiterdiskutiert wurden, sonst wären ja nicht die Fragen aufgekommen! Und du kannst nicht alleine entschieden, ob ein Vorschlag "zu verwerfen" ist; nur anhand der Stimmen, die sich in der Diskussion, sprich ohne klar definiertes "Pro" oder "Kontra", geäußert haben, kann man noch lange nicht vorhersehen, ob das bei einer Abstimmung genauso wäre, mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass sich bei der Wahl mitunter auch Benutzer beteiligen, die die Diskussion verpasst haben. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:33, 24. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::Zu dem Format - mir gefällt es einfach nicht, da das Inhaltsverzeichnis nur max. ein Drittel der Seiten-Breite abdeckt und der weiße Raum daneben dumm aussieht. Ich hoffe, dass man es dann wenigstens einklappen kann! Zur Übersicht, aktuell sieht man genauso gut, wie viele Kandidaten wo stehen, dazu müsste man halt die Unterüberschriften, sprich 1.1, 1.2 usw. oder 2.1., 2.2 ... 2.26 zählen können Datei:;-).gif Was ich mich auch frage, ist warum du das mit dem Format überhaupt schon zur Wahl stellst, du hast zwar den Vorschlag in der Diskussion geäußert, kein anderer hat dazu aber was gesagt, sprich er ist nicht diskutiert worden! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:38, 24. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::Es entsprach nicht dem Ablauf, weil die Abstimmung bereits eingeleitet war (Laufzeit 23.4.-30.4.), da kann man am 24.4. nicht einfach noch schnell einen Punkt dazuschreiben. Wenn Du meinst, dass ich etwas vergessen habe, kannst Du mich gerne hier darauf hinweisen, und ich kümmere mich dann schon darum. Ich sah mich veranlasst, den Vorschlag mit den Unterseiten zu verwerfen, aufgrund: „Falls ein Vorschlag bereits vor der Abstimmung auf große Ablehnung oder Kritik stößt, muss er entsprechend überarbeitet oder komplett verworfen werden.“ Dabei wurde der ursprüngliche Vorschlag von Lord Dreist (Unterseiten) verworfen, und ein von mir entsprechend überarbeiteter Vorschlag (Formatierung) in die Abstimmung eingebracht - es ging hierbei stets ungeschmälert darum, dass die Wahlseiten übersichtlicher werden sollen. Ralux (Diskussion) 19:31, 24. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::Ja, Inhaltsverzeichnisse sind einklappbar. Mein Alternativvorschlag (Formatierung) stand zur Diskussion, monatelang. Rechtzeitig vor Einleitung der Abstimmung, nämlich eine Woche davor, habe ich die Zusammenfassung mit den einzelnen Punkten bereitgestellt. Selbst wenn das nicht nochmal extra diskutiert wurde, die Gelegenheit sich konstruktiv zu äußern war nachweislich gegeben, und hattest auch Du. Datei:Emoticon wink.png Ralux (Diskussion) 19:31, 24. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Dein Vorschlag entspricht ja wohl kaum einer Überarbeitung von Dreists Vorschlag; das ist was völlig unterschiedliches! Warum soll ich dich anschreiben, wenn auch ich in der Lage bin eine simple Abstimmung zu einem Unterpunkt zu eröffnen? Du hast mir immer noch keine Richtlinie zitiert, die besagt, dass ich das nicht darf, v.a. es war lediglich ein Tag später! Und nur weil sich niemand dazu geäußert hat, kannst du nicht davon ausgehen, dass alles so passt... Du hättest irgendwo anders aufmerksam darauf machen können und erst wenn mind. eine Reaktion gekommen wäre, die Abstimmung starten dürfen! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 08:26, 25. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Es ist nicht völlig unterschiedlich. Bei beiden Vorschlägen ging es darum, die Übersicht auf den Wahlseiten zu erhöhen. Der Vorschlag mit den Unterseiten stieß auf viel Kritik. Aber mir gefiel Lord Dreists Idee dahinter, nämlich die Wahlseiten übersichtlicher zu machen. Daher hatte ich einen passenden Alternativvorschlag (Formatierung) formuliert. Du kannst nach wie vor eine eigene Abstimmung einleiten, und wie ich gerade sehe, hast Du von dieser Möglichkeit schon Gebrauch gemacht. Die Reaktion wird nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Datei:Emoticon wink.png Ich habe außerdem nirgends behauptet, dass Du irgendetwas nicht tun darfst, da hast Du was missverstanden. Im übrigen habe ich den Ablauf eingehalten. Ralux (Diskussion) 09:17, 25. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Deinen Antrag auf Abbrechung dieser Wahl erachte ich als ungerechtfertigt, da # du bei der Benutzerversammlung nicht mal anwesend warst # du so nicht weißt, was wir da alles besprochen haben # "Verbesserung" und "Erweiterung" der HGA-Wahlen dasselbe meint und nur durch einen Fehler entstanden ist # der Start der Wahl von mehreren Admins genehmigt wurde # Wir auf der BV anscheinend durcheinander gekommen sind, und nun nicht mehr wissen, ob auch LSW und EXZ von der neuen Regeln betroffen sind (die Diskussion ist nämlich wie erwartet ziemlich groß gewesen) und der einfachste Weg zur Klärung eine Schnellabstimmung wäre! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:12, 1. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Der Vorschlag wurde überhaupt nicht vorgestellt, und konnte daher auch gar nicht diskutiert werden. In den Richtlinien heißt es dazu: „''Sollte ein Vorschlag noch nicht in Jedipedia:Vorschläge vorgestellt und mindestens sieben Tage diskutiert worden sein, so kann eine Abstimmung nicht stattfinden.“ Ralux (Diskussion) 15:58, 1. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Ja, das war der "Knackpunkt", aber 1. mehrere Admins haben zugestimmt, 2. Er wurde ja schon auf der BV diskutiert und wie gesagt es ist nur eine "Schnellabstimmung" zur Überprüfung der Richtigkeit der Protokollergebnisse. Dass er bei den Abstimmungen zu der Vorschlagsseite steht, war nur, weil wir keinen besseren, genauso auffälligen, Platz gefunden haben... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:07, 1. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::Aha. Es ist aber der Eindruck nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass es sich hierbei um einen Vorschlag handelt, über den abgestimmt werden soll. Und in so einem Fall wären die Richtlinien anzuwenden. Du müsstest deutlich und unverwechselbar kennzeichnen oder darauf hinweisen, dass hierbei über keinen regulären Vorschlag abgestimmt werden soll. Ralux (Diskussion) 16:19, 1. Mai 2014 (UTC) Deine tolle Arbeit Danke! [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 12:04, 3. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Testseiten Hallo Ralux, mir sind soeben deine Testseiten in der Kategorie Qualitätssicherung aufgefallen. Da diese anscheinend nicht mehr gebraucht werden, würde ich sie gerne löschen. Ich wollte nur eine Bestätigung deinerseits erhalten. Danke, [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 23:16, 3. Aug. 2014 (UTC) : Bestätige. Ralux (Diskussion) 23:21, 3. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 23:23, 3. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Eine Bitte Guten Tag Ralux, wie ich gesehen habe, führst du gerade kleine Korrekturen an einigen Artikeln durch. Ich fänd's super von dir, wenn du auch noch die Interwiki-Links bei den Artikeln vervollständigen könntest, wenn du gerade eh schon am Korrigieren bist. Das ist selbstverständlich keine Pflicht, aber es wäre, wie gesagt, sehr nett. Danke und noch einen schönen Tag Advieser (Diskussion) 09:47, 4. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo Advieser!Mit den Interwiki-Links verhält es sich ähnlich wie mit den Kategorien: das wird nicht selten separat gemacht. Damit möchte ich aber nicht andeuten, dass dies ein eigener Arbeitsschritt wäre. Nein — es gibt sicherlich Artikel, die bereits komplett mit Interwiki-Link(s) und Kategorien inklusive erstellt wurden. Das schließt aber ebenfalls nicht aus, dass später weitere Interwiki-Links oder eben auch Kategorien hinzukommen können.Und das ist auch gut so. Denn es kann eigentlich nur wünschenswert sein, dass jeder in dem Bereich aktiv ist, worin er am besten ist. Und das ist regelmäßig jener Bereich, worin man den meisten Spaß findet. Eine Tätigkeit die einem keinen Spaß macht, wird man nicht mit vollem Eifer und infolgedessen auch nicht allzu gut machen können. Eine Tätigkeit die einem gänzlich gegen den Strich geht, wird man überdies normalerweise nicht sehr lange tun.Zum Glück bietet unser Wiki zahlreiche Tätigkeitsbereiche, wo man die freie Auswahl hat: * Artikel schreiben oder vervollständigisieren * Diskussionen * Abstimmungen * Artikel korrigieren, Qualitätssicherung * Interwiki-Links * Kategorisieren * Chatten * Vorschläge machen * Bilder hochladenusw. usf.Ich z.B. korrigiere eben gerne Artikel, und diskutiere auch recht viel. Und Ahsoka Tano die Beste wiederum scheint gerne Interwiki-Links zu Artikeln hinzuzufügen.Du siehst also, es ist für jeden etwas dabei, und niemand muss alles machen oder gar alles können.Deine Bitte wurde gehört, und ich werde sehen was sich machen lässt, aber versprich Dir nicht allzu viel davon. Ralux (Diskussion) 12:00, 4. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Hallo, erstmal alle zusammen. Ich wollte nur kurz klarstellen, das ich die Interwikis auch nicht sehr gerne mache, aber irgendjemand muss sie halt hinzufügen. Und ich erwarte von jedem Benutzer, das wenn er Artikel erstellt, dort auch Interwikis und Kategorien zu finden sind. Desweiteren ist es auch nicht so viel Arbeit, die Interwikis in der Wook nachzuschauen. Für so etwas braucht man meist nur wenige Sekunden und die wird ja wohl jeder von uns erübrigen können, wenn er schon Artikel korrigiert, oder? Und wenn jeder, der einen Artikel korrigiert, die Interwikis mit einträgt, muss ich (und andere) natürlich auch nicht so viele Bearbeitungen machen, nur um Interwikis einzutragen. Ich danke euch schon einmal alle für eure Hilfe. Gruß Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 12:24, 4. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::: Hallo Ahsoka Tano die Beste!Ein neu erstellter Artikel mit bereits allem Drum und Dran wäre natürlich der Optimalfall, keine Frage.Die wahrscheinlich einfachste Möglichkeit um die Interwiki-Links der zahlreichen fremdsprachigen Wikis einzufügen, ist das HotCat-Tool. Dieses ist aber erst bei Jedi-Rittern aktiviert, und ich gehöre — im Gegensatz zu Dir und Advieser — nicht zu dieser Benutzergruppe (möchte ich aber auch gar nicht).--Ralux (Diskussion) 12:58, 4. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::Wenn ich mich mal einmischen darf: das alles ist nicht mehr Up-to-date. Nur noch Admins können das Ding sehen, und das nur im Monobook, allerdings funktioniert es nicht. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 13:01, 4. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::Kann man das nicht reparieren? Ralux (Diskussion) 13:02, 4. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Wäre der Schreiber des Scripts bei uns, dann schon. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 13:07, 4. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Mit diesen Unzulänglichkeiten müssen wir uns dann wohl abfinden. Ralux (Diskussion) 13:09, 4. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Ja. Es sei denn, es findet sich in der Zukunft jemand, der gut genug mit JavaScript umgehen kann, vielleicht werde ich das mal machen können. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 13:11, 4. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Das wäre toll. Die rennen mir hier schon die Tür ein, wegen diesen Interwiki-Links. Ralux (Diskussion) 13:16, 4. Aug. 2014 (UTC) En Guten Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 19:37, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:17, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Bot Moin, Ralux! Ich würde dich bitten, auf deiner Benutzerseite bekanntzugeben, dass es sich bei dir nun um einen Bot handelt. Normalerweise ist es von Wikia her gar nicht erlaubt, einfach mal eben so einen Bot zu kreieren, und wenn du das schon machst, ohne vorher irgendjemandem Bescheid zu sagen – ist jetzt mal 'ne Vermutung, aber jeder, den ich fragte, war ebenso verwundert wie ich –, dann mögest du das bitte wenigstens kennzeichnen. Ansonsten ist es mir persönlich ehrlich gesagt nicht so wichtig, solange es bei sinnvollen Edits bleibt, aber es ist, wie gesagt, eigentlich nicht einfach so gestattet. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:19, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Ja, ich hatte heute einen kleinen Testlauf gestartet. Allerdings nicht mit dem Bot, sondern mit AWB. Der Unterschied ist, dass AWB nur halb-automatisch gearbeitet hat, und ich jede Änderung kontrolliert und bestätigt habe. Dies wird sich aber voraussichtlich demnächst ändern, sodass ein Bot-Hinweis wohl angebracht wäre. Ich kümmere mich darum. Ralux (Diskussion) 12:44, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. So einfach geht das nicht. Du musst dich hierbei an diese Regeln halten Hilfe:Bots. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 12:57, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Ich habe die Regeln von dort eingehalten. Aber ich überlege gerade, ein eigenes Benutzerkonto anzulegen für Bot und AWB. Wäre das okay? Ralux (Diskussion) 13:03, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::Das ist mir jetzt aber sehr unangenehm, dass man sich hier in Stillschweigen hüllt. So schwierig war die Frage ja wohl nicht. Zwar möchte ich das nur ungern über mein eigenes Benutzerkonto laufen lassen, weil ich aus diversen anderen Diskussionsseiten dieses Wikis das Gemeckere kenne, wo es dann schnell heißt, man wolle die eigene Bearbeitungsstatistik in die Höhe treiben. Aber wenn es keine andere Lösung gibt... Ralux (Diskussion) 16:47, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass dies hier untergegangen ist – aber deshalb die Regeln zu brechen ist auch nicht gerade das wahre, zumal das zu einer Sperre durch Wikia führen kann. Ich möchte dich daher bitten, hier eine kleine Abstimmung zu starten, damit auch alles gebongt ist. Wenn die Nutzerschaft dafür stimmt, kannst du gerne Wikia kontaktieren, um deinem Bot-Account die Berechtigungen zu verschaffen. Grüße, [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 17:01, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Ja, schade um die Zeit, ich hätte inzwischen schon das halbe Wiki von Schreibfehlern befreien können. Es wurden keine Regeln gebrochen, und es ist auch nicht meine Absicht irgendwelche Regeln zu brechen. Worum ich hier angefragt habe, war die Genehmigung für ein zweites Benutzerkonto, weil ich mir sehr wohl der Regel bewusst bin, dass in diesem Wiki pro Person normalerweise nur ein Benutzerkonto erlaubt ist. Ralux (Diskussion) 17:10, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Es ist normalerweise in keinem Wiki erlaubt zwei Nutzerkonten zu führen. Mir ist es recht egal, jedoch musst du dir die Rechte von Wikia beschaffen, ich kann da nichts machen. 17:15, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Ja, das zweite Benutzerkonto wäre ja lediglich für den Bot und AWB, damit man meine eigenen Benutzerbearbeitungen und jene Bearbeitungen von Bot sowie AWB besser auseinanderhalten kann. Muss ich wirklich bei Wikia vorstellig werden, wegen eines zweiten Benutzerkontos? Ich dachte eigentlich, das wäre über unsere eigenen Richtlinien geregelt, und von daher keine Wikia- sondern eine Jedipedia-Angelegenheit. Ralux (Diskussion) 17:24, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Hallo Leute! :::::::::Ich mische mich hier mal ein, weil ich auch einen Antrag von Ralux bekommen habe. Die normale Prozedur ist im Wikia eine Diskussion zu führen, ob ein Bot gebraucht und gewünscht ist. Dann kommt ein Admin oder Bürokrat auf mich zu und beantragt das für den Benutzer. Dann richte ich das gerne ein. Ich habe den Antrag jetzt erst mal abgelehnt. :::::::::LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 18:35, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Ja, ich hatte einen Antrag für ein zweites Benutzerkonto bei Wikia gestellt. Offenbar gab es da aber ein kleines Missverständnis, was mein Antrag beinhaltet, und dieser wurde daher abgelehnt. Ich habe jetzt meinen Antrag präzisiert und erneuert. Hoffentlich klappt es beim zweiten Anlauf. Ralux (Diskussion) 19:31, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Wikia hat mir inzwischen ein zweites Benutzerkonto bewilligt. Ich möchte mich hiermit bei ForestFairy gerne bedanken, für ihre schnelle Rückmeldungen und die unbürokratische Abwicklung meines Antrages. Datei:Emoticon happy.png Freundliche Grüße, Ralux (Diskussion) 22:03, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Guten Morgen, Ralux. Erst mal herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem Bot! Dieser hat hier ''zunichte machte zu zunichtemachte geändert. Gemäß Duden glauben Akt'tar, RC-3004 und ich jedoch, dass es auseinander gehört. Welche Variante stimmt jetzt? Schönen Tag noch, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 08:25, 30. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::Hallo Ben Braden, vielen Dank, und danke auch für den Hinweis. Wir verwenden hier ein Werkzeug, mit dem auch die gesamte Wikipedia mit ihren Millionen von Artikeln korrigiert wird. Ich gehe von daher grundsätzlich davon aus, dass die Änderung korrekt ist (siehe beispielweise auch hier, und diese Verbtabelle). Falls es weiterhin Zweifel an der Änderung geben sollte, bitte nochmal kurz melden. Freundliche Grüße, Ralux (Diskussion) 11:03, 30. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Hi Ralux. Wie Ben ja schon gesagt hatte, hatte ich auch meine Zweifel, dass diese Schreibweise richtig ist. Wie wir dachten, wie die von dir verlinkten Seiten bestätigen, ist das auseinandergeschriebene die altdeutsche Schreibweise. Von daher stimmt diese Änderung in Bezug auf die Rechtschreibreform nicht mehr. Möglicherweise ist das Programm noch nicht ganz auf dem neusten Stand? Es wäre toll, wenn du das nachprüfen könntest. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 09:48, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Hallo Akt'tar, so wie ich das hier sehe, hat der Droide das auf die neue Rechtschreibung geändert? Dann wäre die Änderung doch korrekt. Falls es aber weiterhin Zweifel an der Änderung geben sollte, werde ich den Droiden vorerst die Anweisung geben, dass er diese Änderung nicht mehr machen soll, und mir das noch genauer ansehen. Was den neusten Stand betrifft, so sind mir bereits ein paar andere Sachen aufgefallen, die ich mir herausgeschrieben habe. Wenn der Droide arbeitet, sitze ich daneben und passe auf. Datei:Kaffee.gif Manches mal quietscht der Droide leider ein wenig, und ich stehe dann nicht an, ihm mit der Ölkanne hinterher zu rennen und nachzuschmieren. Bitte daher auch weiterhin melden, falls ihr irgendwas quietschen hört. Datei:;-).gif Freundliche Grüße, Ralux (Diskussion) 10:24, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Unterlassung Lieber Ralux, ich bitte dich hiermit unnötige Edits wie das mit dem "WORKAROUND" zu unterlassen, da nichts gefixt werden muss und dies nur unseren Spamschutzfilter aktiviert, bei allen anderen Bearbeitungen hinterher. Danke RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 08:38, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) : Hallo RC-3004, : ich kann die Artikel, die das Wort "Chefadministrator" beinhalten, nicht anders korrigieren bzw. speichern (sh. hier). Aber ich kann gerne mal bei Wikia anfragen, wieso die das Wort "Chefadministrator geblockt haben. Ralux (Diskussion) 08:52, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Nun, dann bin ich gespannt, was bei deiner Anfrage herauskommt. Wegen diesem Spamschutzfilter geht nämlich dann gar nichts mehr. Und wir werden nicht in jeden Artikel solche "WORKAROUND"-Hinweise einbauen. Interessanterweise schienen diejenigen, die vor uns den Artikel bearbeitet haben, keine Probleme mit dem Wort zu haben. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 09:02, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::Anscheinend erfolgte die Blockung erst vor kurzem. Anders kann ichs mir auch nicht erklären. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 09:04, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::Ich werde das jetzt abklären. Ralux (Diskussion) 09:08, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::Hallo Ralux, :::::Das Problem ist, dass wir einen Troll hatten/haben, mit dem Namen und deswegen ist der Begriff im Spamfilter. Ich rede mit dem Technikern darüber und melde mich dann mit der Spezial:Kontakt E-Mail noch einmal bei Dir. :::::LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 17:45, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Ich sag jetzt mal von mir aus: Danke schon mal im Voraus. Ich musste jetzt das Wort entfernen, da sonst der Filter auch hier aktiv ist. Hoffe das ist in Ordnung. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 17:50, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Das Problem habe ich jetzt mal verübergehend behoben, indem ich das problematische Wort einfach ersetzt habe. Das kann man, wenn es von euren Technikern behoben ist, ja wieder rückgängig machen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 18:21, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Ich habe von Wikia die Mitteilung erhalten, dass das Wort "Chefadministrator" aus dem Spam-Schutz-Filter genommen wurde. Das Wort kann wieder normal verwendet werden. Ralux (Diskussion) 08:06, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Bot Hallo Ralux, erst mal herzlichen Dank für deinen Bot, der anscheinend gut funktioniert. Ich habe nur eine Kleinigkeit zu beanstanden: "Das Zusammensein" hat deinem Droiden missfallen, und er hat es in „Zusammen sein“ aufgelöst, obwohl das grammatisch falsch ist. Kannst du noch einmal die substantivierte Verwendung von Infinitiven überprüfen? Danke dir dafür. :) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 02:00, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Notstandssitzung am 18.10.2014 Hey, Ralux! Der aktuelle Konflikt mit Wikia.com hat sich in seiner Weise so verschärft, dass die für den deutschsprachigen Bereich beauftragte Mitarbeiterin Wikias unserem Nutzer Ben Braden im Chat der Wikia.de-Nutzerschaft gegenüber äußerte, Wikia werde, falls wir nicht kooperieren, einem oder mehreren Administratoren seine/ihre Rechte nehmen und die betreffende/n Person/en daurhaft sperren. Alle Anwesenden im Chat — die Benutzer Kerem, Ben Braden, Advieser und Chaostrupp sowie weitere Leserinnen und Leser, darunter auch bekannte Autoren Wikias — waren sich darin einig, dass wir eine solche Drohung nicht hinnehmen können. Wikia wollte, dass wir die Werbung nicht mehr verdecken, dieser Bitte sind wir nachgekommen. Doch eine weitere Kooperation Wikias bleibt aus. Dementsprechend ist jedwede weitere Beschwerde von Seiten Wikias unserer Meinung nach unangebracht und deplatziert. Wir haben diesbezüglich beschlossen, für den Samstag, den 18.10.2014, um 18:00 Uhr eine Notstandssitzung im Chat der Jedipedia.de einzuberufen, um die ganze Situation zu erörtern und die von Wikia geforderte Antwort, die Ben Braden auf Bitten Forest Fairys an selbigem Tag an sie weiterleiten wird, zu formulieren und abzusegnen. Wir hoffen auf zahlreiches Erscheinen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 20:15, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) im Auftrag des sich zuletzt mit der Situation befasst habenden Teams :Diesbezüglich würde ich Dich bitten zur Versammlung zu kommen, auch wenn Du nicht gerne den Chat nutzt. Freue mich Dich zu treffen! Viele Grüße [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 21:27, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Ja, ich werde da sein! Freundliche Grüße, Ralux (Diskussion) 17:24, 17. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Rechtschreibfehler mit AWB korrigieren Moin Ralux, ich wollte mal ganz bescheiden fragen, ob du mir sagen kannst, wie man mit AWB auf Jagd nach Rechtschreibfehler gehen kann bzw. ob du mir nen Link geben könntest, da ich nichts wirklich Informatives finde konnte. Nur um eventuelle Missverständnisse zu verhindern, wollte ich noch erwähnen, dass ich dies nicht für die Jedipedia bräuchte. Du kümmerst dich ja freundlicherweise bereits drum. Also wie gesagt, ich fände es sehr freundlich, wenn du mir in dieser Angelegenheit helfen könntest. Mit Freundlichen Grüßen --Advieser (Diskussion) 21:55, 28. Nov. 2014 (UTC)